konnor88fandomcom-20200214-history
United World
About United world is one of the main protagonists in the Microsoft Agent Frontier. He is the one who is the only MS Agent Tuber from the East(along with isaac). most of his videos(about 80%) are MS Agent videos. he also makes some MS Agent characters. Despite his subscriber knowing that he is there on YouTube from 17th July 2017,he created his first account on the 27th of April 2017, after his just peace account was closed by him as he was bullied by all! he also have a second channel/brother called world is one,who reached 100 subs in 15th April 2018(the same day when united got 1,000 subs) along with making ms agent videos,he makes gaming videos such as cricket 07,DX ball 2,etc. He also makes ident videos,logo editing videos, livestream video, and tech videos! his first channel and his first world is one channel got terminated due to parental reasons.although he will make videos. also he got a community guidelines strike on 15th of august 2018(the same day when India's 72nd independence day was celebrated),due to which his ability to livestream on his main channel has been revoked which forced him to create a new livestream account! Personality Although he is nice and friendly, he is sometimes aggressive and rude/hostile when it comes to his and his friends haters! he also hates people who hate his country! He also don't like his Prime minister for some reason! On one side he is nice, friendly, emotional, intelligent but on other side he can very hostile. Trivia * His birthday is on July 30th, 2002. * his is one of the eldest members in the MS Agent Frontier at which he being at 16 years old (the other two being TheGiggityPringles and Terence Hedgepants). * he has 14 bots to like or dislike videos. * he is kinda like a demi-god in the community. * his ms agent voice British Peter voice and his brother voice is Microsoft Mike! * he along with seamusmario55 and Cargo495studios(back then known as CPJJ495) were the only 3 users who became good users in may 2017 since Norbert forgave them. * he also acted as the body guard of Norbert for May 2017 till July 2017. * his favourite Operating Systems are Windows 2000,Windows XP,Windows 7 and Windows 10! * his favourite Linux distros are Ubuntu and linux mint Friends Konnor88animations-although he maybe neutral towards me,i basically kinda like him since i was the 1st ms agent tuber to ever to talk to him! Thegiggitypringles-good friend David the robloxer youtuber-same MTML 2018-same KA65studios-same cargoplanejumbojet495-same mem the ms agent-good friend but a wierdo ellie31entertainment-good friend but a terence lover vinivious goncalves-guy who loves tech alex the tails lover 2018-same dark soul master-My Best friend other than satellite charizardfangaming-good friend Costoons-same alex parr-same satellite mapping-mapping friend AKA my best friend ghjaknet-same gavin liuranium-good friend even doe he is a chinese living in singapore world is one-brother/second channel GD juice-good friend TB501-same Saibekov sanzhar-same amiko gulua-same tugay bendy-same PG123studios-good friend Randomuser44424-same Angrybirdsman03-same Stickbot5studios-same oleg ganin rus-same viktor-another good friend mixels-same eyad elimby-good friend lucas capucho/Cipher-mostly good kid but otherwise quite talking zerty-a good friend Tera15/Terence Hedgepants-i feel guilty for myself for misunderstanding! Neutral diogo-he sometimes good but he is sometimes bad c rocas-same as zerty Enemies Norbert-the Bothersome whore Totofer77-a kid who is constantly annoying members of the frontiers with all of his lies! Microsoft agent videos-AKA New Norbika the maker the ms agent lover just peace 2-evil clone mr hater-worst enemy other than terence hedgepants BFDIpoplo-peppa pig fag abc-another worst enemy future sam-TRAITOR!!! TB305-a moron with no life Norbika the maker-Character stealer,luckily he's dead iluy95studios-Annoying motherfucker amy fridley-same Category:Allies